


Immature

by Sseija



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseija/pseuds/Sseija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asking the help of someone can lead to various feelings. While jealousy rises up, hope awakens in a teenager's heart. They can't erase the past or their cruel words but they want to make up. Even if someone isn't really happy about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immature

'Aomine-kun... Can you teach me how to shoot?' After 4 days, the question was still spinning in his mind, along with the adorable and begging look in Kuroko's eyes. Aomine grinned stupidly, thinking he was the chosen one in the end. Tetsuya didn't ask someone of his current team; he somehow praised his abilities. The blue-haired teen thought he was still the best, even though Touou had lost to Seirin, and a training session looked like a good opportunity to make up. The big-mouthed red gorilla should be on the verge of depression by now. He beamed in front of his locker under his teammates' worried eyes. Something looked wrong to the others, but Aomine felt refreshed. Nothing could taint this feeling, and while Momoi entered the locker room, he passed her while humming a catchy song. She blinked then sighed. She had feared Aomine became bitter after their loss but he looked happier than usual. The girl had tried to sneak a little. Just a little, since Kuroko had told her he couldn't spend the afternoon with her. Despite the lack of results, things appeared fishy.

‘Tetsuya, I'm going to teach you many things.’ he whispered to himself, smirking.

He stopped at a store to buy two bottles of Pocari before resuming his way, whereas Kuroko was slowed down by a furious Kagami. After greeting him this morning, Kuroko had told he needed to leave early for practice with Aomine. Since then a gloomy look had taken up residence on the redhead’s face. Hyuga and Kiyoshi advised the others to not butt into their quarrel. Easy for them to say. The duo ignored each other during the practice, but Mitobe noticed the hurtful look in Kuroko's eyes. He wanted to cheer him up but it wasn't the best solution. Everybody went to the locker room under a new threat made by Aida. However, no one cared; another matter worried them. Kagami asked the teenager to follow him and once they were alone, his anger overflowed.

‘I can't believe you asked him! Why not me? Why?’, he literally shouted the last word.  
‘Don't yell like this... It's scary....’ Kuroko replied with an annoyed glance.

His eyes observed the taller teenager. A single name dangerously altered his mood. Kagami wanted to stop him ― after all, befriending with other teams wasn't a good thing ― but Kuroko stared at him as if it was nothing. This 'I-don't-get-you' look was getting on his nerves. Did he act friendly with Himuro? No! Well, a little. However their first encounter was pure luck and they didn't get in touch after. He needed to find a solution. Locking the blue-haired teen up somewhere? Tying him up and bringing him home? Seeing the direction of his eyes, the shorter one decided to use his vanishing skills and disappeared. Realizing Kuroko left him, he muttered while running a hand through his hair. In the hallway, Kuroko pouted slightly. Kagami asked an embarrassing question. He couldn't tell why it had to be Aomine. Maybe he missed his play. Maybe he missed to be with him on a court. Just enjoying the present time. Looking at his tall body and observing his long arms. Understanding each other without talking. Suddenly, as he strode along, a strong desire to run took hold of his legs. Even with the different teams and schools, they didn't drift apart. The distance helped him to understand their relationship and what he truly wanted.

In the park Aomine collapsed on a bench. He murmured, his eyes turned to the blue sky, ''Come to me...'' . How many times did they spend hours outside under a similar sky? Kuroko was reading, and he was lying down the ground, a bag under his head. How many times did he try to read the emotions on his face? The movement of his lips, his eyebrows, his eyes. Every little thing he secretly enjoyed. Why was he unable to hug him? Was he afraid of the blue-haired’s reaction? Of his own feelings? He often dodged his inner questions, considering it was too late. Before his rival's appearance, nobody was a threat. Kise was rejected every time. Midorima wasn't interested and he doubted the day would come when he was. Except if Kuroko became a lucky item. Only the food tempted Murasakibara. And Akashi... Hard to say. His discovery must be like a toy. Basically Aomine considered himself as the king and the princess belonged to him. Ever since the princess had fled the castle and encountered a beast.

Alone in the locker room Kagami flashed an aggressive look at the clock. Aomine could have, no, should have, declined. He had always shown a hostile expression on the court. So why did things turn out like this? Did Kuroko not trust him? Or his abilities? No. It couldn't be, because during the game, at a critical moment, the blue-haired said he trusts him more than anyone else. The same word came back in his mind : Why?

‘Aomine-kun...’ A tiny voice whispered.

At the familiar voice, his head turned immediately. Kuroko stood in front of him sweating. He was trying to slowly regain his breath. Aomine's heartbeat sped up when he realized Tetsuya might have run for him. The dark-skinned guy blushed slightly, quickly opening his bag to take out a towel. The Touou player averted his eyes from his friend.

‘Hey, Tetsu... Don't you dare go running out of breath now.’

Some other thoughts came to his mind. Now wasn't really a good time to unleash desires. Kuroko took the piece of cotton, his fingers touching Aomine's hand. The dark-skinned boy glanced shyly fearing his reason shattered to pieces. The other teen smiled softly while thanking him. It was such a sweet blow. Yet so unfair.  
Unfair, that was what Kagami was thinking. His bag on his right shoulder, he was contemplating the street. If he popped up during their time, Kuroko would be displeased. Or angry. If he called him, he would simply ignore the ringtone. His cell phone might be even off. His brain was focusing on finding the best way to ruin Aomine's time without hurting his partner. It sounded just impossible. The blue-haired treasured every minute passed with his fellow teammate. His thoughts lead him to the place he wanted to avoid. But two voices kept his attention, and as a glance never harmed anyone, he chose to satisfy his curiosity. Three minutes later, hidden behind a tree, Kagami repressed his anger. Even if Aomine groaned, his eyes stuck to Kuroko's body. It was their quarter and Kagami realized it was no place for him.

‘I'm ready!’

The ball in his hands, Kuroko seemed cheerful, but despite his annoyed look Aomine felt worried. Even if he tried so many times to shoot, he always failed. Kuroko, who despised giving up. How was he feeling right now? The taller walked next to him, opening his mouth, but the smaller one whispered.

‘I don't want to drag them down more like I did with you. Maybe I ran away because I felt like a burden. I loved basketball, I loved our team, but in the end I felt alone. I didn't improve, I didn't try to improve either and I thought it would be better if I was really a phantom.’ His right thumb caressed the ball. ‘But I changed... I don't want to be just useful to the team like before. I want to improve myself and fulfill a promise I made.’

His look was more determined. Aomine lowered his eyes. Was he a part of Kuroko's hatred for basketball? While he was so full of himself, he hurt and neglected him. If Tetsuya was here, did it mean he was forgiven? Kuroko approached the basket, forgetting Aomine's gaze.

‘And I need to improve myself if I want to be with you again.’

Aomine froze. Was he suddenly hearing things? He wouldn't let this high-and-mighty annoying ace move freely on Kuroko. And he would try his best to make his new partner stay beside him. Therefore he left to his flat, a new idea in head. He stopped at a shop, and after a little chat with the shopkeeper, he left with a small package. He took out his cell phone. Text message sent. He just hoped the receiver wouldn't ignore it.

Several hours later, practice came to an end, Kuroko stretched himself and looked at his phone. His blue eyes went wide in surprise. He couldn't help but feel happy. He took his belongings and cheerfully thanked Aomine. The player lost his composure while the tinier one seemed to rush somewhere. It was another time among many. Like the day he ran to see Kagami when he thought about quitting the basketball club. It was still a vivid memory.

At 6P.M, Tetsuya arrived in front of Kagami's place. He grasped his breath. He felt a bit dizzy; maybe running here wasn't a good idea. When Kagami opened the door, he grasped Kuroko's body. He kept him in his arms hesitating between the bedroom or the living room. His bed was more comfortable than a sofa. Lying the small body on the couch, he asked.

‘You okay?’ ‘Ah.. Thank you Kagami-kun...’ , he bit his lip. His fingers moved slowly on the blanket. ‘Are you still mad?’  
‘I'm. I mean, are you seriously happy with this guy? The same guy who said your effort was futile? The same guy who scorns you in one match and praises you in another?’, He frowned. Jealousy yelled in every word. ‘Because I'm not with this. I believe in you and...’

His voice stopped when Kuroko grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined, creating a little shock to the other first year. His anger vanished suddenly, but then a strike of possessiveness grew up instead. The red haired bent down, and his lips kissed his teammate's forehead. His arms wrapped around the tiny body, Kagami hesitated about the next thing he wanted to do. He could feel Kuroko's head against his chest. A slow breath caressed his neck. Luckily Alex shouldn't pop up to the apartment tonight. They could peacefully enjoy their time. Wait! He hoped someone didn’t arrive. It would be really bad for the team, for them. But the proximity of their bodies didn't help him to think clearly.

‘You should take a shower...’

His body was covered in sweat from the practice, and he should be feeling uncomfortable. However, Kuroko clutched at the tee-shirt and stared at the taller. The later lowered his eyes embarrassed by the strong eye contact. A seducing vision faced him. Kuroko's hair chucked on his pale skin, lips slightly opened, body pressed against him. He really didn't mind a sweaty Kuroko. His hands grasped the blue-haired boy hips. Control. Control. They stayed like this until Tetsuya spoke.

‘Can you lend me a shirt?’ His voice came out softly, so suave to his ears.  
‘No problem...’ He gulped.

Kuroko got up and walked towards the bathroom. Thinking it was for the best, Kagami opened up his wardrobe and took a black tee-shirt that he put on his bed before going to the kitchen. The noise of the shower filled his mind with guilty thoughts.  
He prepared some toasts and tea. Everything was put on a plate and brought into the bedroom. Tetsuya was drying his hair on the bed. As his pants were dirty, he didn't put them on. Kagami took his eyes from his teammate.

‘We could order ramen later, if you want...’  
‘You know, I don't like fighting with you.’ Kuroko stated. He knew he was switching the subject.  
‘Do you remember after our first match against Touou? We barely talked. I didn't know what you thought and I was about to leave the team. So next time, can we talk calmly?’  
‘Yeah...’ Even if he couldn't promise to be calm. His blood boiled at some names.

However Kagami smiled. He had totally forgotten Kuroko could feel insecure. One of his many cute sides. He loved the upset Kuroko as well. At this time he could lend his strength to the other teen, he could protect him. The red-haired teen chuckled, happy and proud, his eyes set on Kuroko. He wanted everything and he knew he was ready to give him everything. But it was impossible. Kuroko couldn't belong to someone. Nobody could force him. The only thing he could do was to wait for his decision. He caught his bag and he drew out a small box. The wrapping paper was a pale blue, a cute white ribbon adorning it. Kuroko's eyes widened whereas Kagami took one of his hands and put the gift inside.

‘It isn't my birthday.’ Tetsuya remarked  
‘It's another special day.’ Taiga muttered tenderly.

Without any more words, he watched a blushing Tetsuya finding two silver rings. One had a yin and the other, a yang. Kagami picked up the yin and purposefully slipped it onto his ring finger. Hand in hand, they didn't dare to speak. Nevertheless, Tetsuya took the other ring and put it on Kagami's finger. The latter smiled. It was one step forward, just one step.

‘Thank you Taiga.’ Kuroko whispered.

Kagami kissed his forehead, a shy smile lifting his lips. These rings were more precious than those shared with Himuro. They symbolized a bond he wanted to treasure, a relationship which he wanted stronger. His inner voice told him to not be greedy.  
After all, it was just the beginning.

'Aomine-kun... Can you teach me how to shoot?' After 4 days, the question was still spinning in his mind, along with the adorable and begging look in Kuroko's eyes. Aomine grinned stupidly, thinking he was the chosen one in the end. Tetsuya didn't ask someone of his current team; he somehow praised his abilities. The blue-haired teen thought he was still the best, even though Touou had lost to Seirin, and a training session looked like a good opportunity to make up. The big-mouthed red gorilla should be on the verge of depression by now. He beamed in front of his locker under his teammates' worried eyes. Something looked wrong to the others, but Aomine felt refreshed. Nothing could taint this feeling, and while Momoi entered the locker room, he passed her while humming a catchy song. She blinked then sighed. She had feared Aomine became bitter after their loss but he looked happier than usual. The girl had tried to sneak a little. Just a little, since Kuroko had told her he couldn't spend the afternoon with her. Despite the lack of results, things appeared fishy.

‘Tetsuya, I'm going to teach you many things.’ he whispered to himself, smirking.

He stopped at a store to buy two bottles of Pocari before resuming his way, whereas Kuroko was slowed down by a furious Kagami. After greeting him this morning, Kuroko had told he needed to leave early for practice with Aomine. Since then a gloomy look had taken up residence on the redhead’s face. Hyuga and Kiyoshi advised the others to not butt into their quarrel. Easy for them to say. The duo ignored each other during the practice, but Mitobe noticed the hurtful look in Kuroko's eyes. He wanted to cheer him up but it wasn't the best solution. Everybody went to the locker room under a new threat made by Aida. However, no one cared; another matter worried them. Kagami asked the teenager to follow him and once they were alone, his anger overflowed.

‘I can't believe you asked him! Why not me? Why?’, he literally shouted the last word.  
‘Don't yell like this... It's scary....’ Kuroko replied with an annoyed glance.

His eyes observed the taller teenager. A single name dangerously altered his mood. Kagami wanted to stop him ― after all, befriending with other teams wasn't a good thing ― but Kuroko stared at him as if it was nothing. This 'I-don't-get-you' look was getting on his nerves. Did he act friendly with Himuro? No! Well, a little. However their first encounter was pure luck and they didn't get in touch after. He needed to find a solution. Locking the blue-haired teen up somewhere? Tying him up and bringing him home? Seeing the direction of his eyes, the shorter one decided to use his vanishing skills and disappeared. Realizing Kuroko left him, he muttered while running a hand through his hair. In the hallway, Kuroko pouted slightly. Kagami asked an embarrassing question. He couldn't tell why it had to be Aomine. Maybe he missed his play. Maybe he missed to be with him on a court. Just enjoying the present time. Looking at his tall body and observing his long arms. Understanding each other without talking. Suddenly, as he strode along, a strong desire to run took hold of his legs. Even with the different teams and schools, they didn't drift apart. The distance helped him to understand their relationship and what he truly wanted.

In the park Aomine collapsed on a bench. He murmured, his eyes turned to the blue sky, ''Come to me...'' . How many times did they spend hours outside under a similar sky? Kuroko was reading, and he was lying down the ground, a bag under his head. How many times did he try to read the emotions on his face? The movement of his lips, his eyebrows, his eyes. Every little thing he secretly enjoyed. Why was he unable to hug him? Was he afraid of the blue-haired’s reaction? Of his own feelings? He often dodged his inner questions, considering it was too late. Before his rival's appearance, nobody was a threat. Kise was rejected every time. Midorima wasn't interested and he doubted the day would come when he was. Except if Kuroko became a lucky item. Only the food tempted Murasakibara. And Akashi... Hard to say. His discovery must be like a toy. Basically Aomine considered himself as the king and the princess belonged to him. Ever since the princess had fled the castle and encountered a beast.

Alone in the locker room Kagami flashed an aggressive look at the clock. Aomine could have, no, should have, declined. He had always shown a hostile expression on the court. So why did things turn out like this? Did Kuroko not trust him? Or his abilities? No. It couldn't be, because during the game, at a critical moment, the blue-haired said he trusts him more than anyone else. The same word came back in his mind : Why?

‘Aomine-kun...’ A tiny voice whispered.

At the familiar voice, his head turned immediately. Kuroko stood in front of him sweating. He was trying to slowly regain his breath. Aomine's heartbeat sped up when he realized Tetsuya might have run for him. The dark-skinned guy blushed slightly, quickly opening his bag to take out a towel. The Touou player averted his eyes from his friend.

‘Hey, Tetsu... Don't you dare go running out of breath now.’

Some other thoughts came to his mind. Now wasn't really a good time to unleash desires. Kuroko took the piece of cotton, his fingers touching Aomine's hand. The dark-skinned boy glanced shyly fearing his reason shattered to pieces. The other teen smiled softly while thanking him. It was such a sweet blow. Yet so unfair.  
Unfair, that was what Kagami was thinking. His bag on his right shoulder, he was contemplating the street. If he popped up during their time, Kuroko would be displeased. Or angry. If he called him, he would simply ignore the ringtone. His cell phone might be even off. His brain was focusing on finding the best way to ruin Aomine's time without hurting his partner. It sounded just impossible. The blue-haired treasured every minute passed with his fellow teammate. His thoughts lead him to the place he wanted to avoid. But two voices kept his attention, and as a glance never harmed anyone, he chose to satisfy his curiosity. Three minutes later, hidden behind a tree, Kagami repressed his anger. Even if Aomine groaned, his eyes stuck to Kuroko's body. It was their quarter and Kagami realized it was no place for him.

‘I'm ready!’

The ball in his hands, Kuroko seemed cheerful, but despite his annoyed look Aomine felt worried. Even if he tried so many times to shoot, he always failed. Kuroko, who despised giving up. How was he feeling right now? The taller walked next to him, opening his mouth, but the smaller one whispered.

‘I don't want to drag them down more like I did with you. Maybe I ran away because I felt like a burden. I loved basketball, I loved our team, but in the end I felt alone. I didn't improve, I didn't try to improve either and I thought it would be better if I was really a phantom.’ His right thumb caressed the ball. ‘But I changed... I don't want to be just useful to the team like before. I want to improve myself and fulfill a promise I made.’

His look was more determined. Aomine lowered his eyes. Was he a part of Kuroko's hatred for basketball? While he was so full of himself, he hurt and neglected him. If Tetsuya was here, did it mean he was forgiven? Kuroko approached the basket, forgetting Aomine's gaze.

‘And I need to improve myself if I want to be with you again.’

Aomine froze. Was he suddenly hearing things? He wouldn't let this high-and-mighty annoying ace move freely on Kuroko. And he would try his best to make his new partner stay beside him. Therefore he left to his flat, a new idea in head. He stopped at a shop, and after a little chat with the shopkeeper, he left with a small package. He took out his cell phone. Text message sent. He just hoped the receiver wouldn't ignore it.

Several hours later, practice came to an end, Kuroko stretched himself and looked at his phone. His blue eyes went wide in surprise. He couldn't help but feel happy. He took his belongings and cheerfully thanked Aomine. The player lost his composure while the tinier one seemed to rush somewhere. It was another time among many. Like the day he ran to see Kagami when he thought about quitting the basketball club. It was still a vivid memory.

At 6P.M, Tetsuya arrived in front of Kagami's place. He grasped his breath. He felt a bit dizzy; maybe running here wasn't a good idea. When Kagami opened the door, he grasped Kuroko's body. He kept him in his arms hesitating between the bedroom or the living room. His bed was more comfortable than a sofa. Lying the small body on the couch, he asked.

‘You okay?’ ‘Ah.. Thank you Kagami-kun...’ , he bit his lip. His fingers moved slowly on the blanket. ‘Are you still mad?’  
‘I'm. I mean, are you seriously happy with this guy? The same guy who said your effort was futile? The same guy who scorns you in one match and praises you in another?’, He frowned. Jealousy yelled in every word. ‘Because I'm not with this. I believe in you and...’

His voice stopped when Kuroko grabbed his hand. Their fingers intertwined, creating a little shock to the other first year. His anger vanished suddenly, but then a strike of possessiveness grew up instead. The red haired bent down, and his lips kissed his teammate's forehead. His arms wrapped around the tiny body, Kagami hesitated about the next thing he wanted to do. He could feel Kuroko's head against his chest. A slow breath caressed his neck. Luckily Alex shouldn't pop up to the apartment tonight. They could peacefully enjoy their time. Wait! He hoped someone didn’t arrive. It would be really bad for the team, for them. But the proximity of their bodies didn't help him to think clearly.

‘You should take a shower...’

His body was covered in sweat from the practice, and he should be feeling uncomfortable. However, Kuroko clutched at the tee-shirt and stared at the taller. The later lowered his eyes embarrassed by the strong eye contact. A seducing vision faced him. Kuroko's hair chucked on his pale skin, lips slightly opened, body pressed against him. He really didn't mind a sweaty Kuroko. His hands grasped the blue-haired boy hips. Control. Control. They stayed like this until Tetsuya spoke.

‘Can you lend me a shirt?’ His voice came out softly, so suave to his ears.  
‘No problem...’ He gulped.

Kuroko got up and walked towards the bathroom. Thinking it was for the best, Kagami opened up his wardrobe and took a black tee-shirt that he put on his bed before going to the kitchen. The noise of the shower filled his mind with guilty thoughts.  
He prepared some toasts and tea. Everything was put on a plate and brought into the bedroom. Tetsuya was drying his hair on the bed. As his pants were dirty, he didn't put them on. Kagami took his eyes from his teammate.

‘We could order ramen later, if you want...’  
‘You know, I don't like fighting with you.’ Kuroko stated. He knew he was switching the subject.  
‘Do you remember after our first match against Touou? We barely talked. I didn't know what you thought and I was about to leave the team. So next time, can we talk calmly?’  
‘Yeah...’ Even if he couldn't promise to be calm. His blood boiled at some names.

However Kagami smiled. He had totally forgotten Kuroko could feel insecure. One of his many cute sides. He loved the upset Kuroko as well. At this time he could lend his strength to the other teen, he could protect him. The red-haired teen chuckled, happy and proud, his eyes set on Kuroko. He wanted everything and he knew he was ready to give him everything. But it was impossible. Kuroko couldn't belong to someone. Nobody could force him. The only thing he could do was to wait for his decision. He caught his bag and he drew out a small box. The wrapping paper was a pale blue, a cute white ribbon adorning it. Kuroko's eyes widened whereas Kagami took one of his hands and put the gift inside.

‘It isn't my birthday.’ Tetsuya remarked  
‘It's another special day.’ Taiga muttered tenderly.

Without any more words, he watched a blushing Tetsuya finding two silver rings. One had a yin and the other, a yang. Kagami picked up the yin and purposefully slipped it onto his ring finger. Hand in hand, they didn't dare to speak. Nevertheless, Tetsuya took the other ring and put it on Kagami's finger. The latter smiled. It was one step forward, just one step.

‘Thank you Taiga.’ Kuroko whispered.

Kagami kissed his forehead, a shy smile lifting his lips. These rings were more precious than those shared with Himuro. They symbolized a bond he wanted to treasure, a relationship which he wanted stronger. His inner voice told him to not be greedy.  
After all, it was just the beginning.


End file.
